Adnihilo homeworld
Overview. The homeworld of the Adnihilo race is a dark, volcanic planet, surrounded by a many small chunks of rock, remmenats of moons that were impacted by asteroids millions of years ago. Some of the small pieces burn up in the planets atmosphere when Abbadons gravity pulls then in. Many of the pieces however,simply orbit Abbadon, thousands of tiny moons. Abbadon also posseses 3 large moons, Adramalech, Chemosh and Asmodeus, and one reletivly cool star, called Shemesh. Because it is slightly cooler then a standard main sequence star, it will consume less fual, and burn longer then one. Adremalech often reflects much of the light from Abbadons star,Shemesh,(which cant always be seen)onto Abbadon,and for millenia before the Adnihilo version of an age of enlightenment,they thought both Adramalech and Shemesh were a sun god and a sun goddess. Chemosh was worshiped as a king,and Asmododeus as the beautiful queen. The many smaller moons made up the pantheon of minor Adnihilo gods and goddeses. When some burned up in the atmosphere,they ancient Adnihilo believed the gods had been fighting,and had banashed the losing side to Abbadon.when fallen metiors were fonud,Adnihilo priests would take them to the temple,believing them to be the essances of a god. Somtimes,ground powder from the "essances" was mixed with blood and drank buy Adnihilo priests and royals,who believed it would give them strength and powers beyond that of ordinary Adnihilo. In some cases,this proved to be true,as elements in some of the meteor messed with Adnihilo d.n.a,resulting in genetic changes that grew over time. Atmosphere/Geological condition. Abbadon itself posseses an atmosphere that would be quite uncomfortable, or fatal, for many other races. it does contain Nitrogen/Oxygen, enough so that a normal Human could survive, but it is also mixed with all kinds of volcanic gas, and is highly ionized from the commen electrical storms. Volcanic eruptions are commen, but few large ones, only many smaller ones. The last super eruption was around 500,000 years b.c, but the shields around the last Adnihilo city kept the imprisoned Adnihilo safe. (unfortenetly for other races.) Industry/Urban centers. The picture you see of Abbadon shows the industrial side,were much of the Adnihilo industrial construction takes place. Fueled by free geo-thermal energy, massive smelting plants create millions of tons of alloy for use in Adnihilo warships and weapons. The three large moons and hundreds of thousands of smaller moons around Abbadon are rich in crystal Naquida, ore Naquida, Carbon, and the minerals used in synthesising a version of Trinium. Since their awakening, they have been working nonstop to rebuild their world and its industry to its former dark glory. The other, unseen side of Abbadon, is relitivly volcanic activity free, primarily due to Adnihilo geo-logic controll tech. 70%of Adnihilo currantly live on this side. They have rebuilt there cities and strongholds, and many Adnihilo citizens have returned to their daily life. Security. Abbadon does not posses a Stargate, nor do most of the other major planets of the Adnihilo empire. They believe it would make them vulnerable. Without gates, enemys must attack useing ships, and Adnihilo hyperdamping tech allows them to make shure attacking ships have to approach from a fair distance, and in most cases vessles cannot escape into hyper space.(some Alteran ships could overpower Adnihilo hyperdampers)They could build their own gates however, if they wished. The lack of gates on their major planets means they are quite hard to stumble across by accident, making them easyer to hide. Eco system. Abbadons plant life:Abbadon used to have a fare variety of plants, but over the millenia the number has dropped to only a few hundred thousand. The remaining plant species are quite hardy, and perfectly adapted to the enviromental conditions of Abbadon. Some plant species are farmed for their heat resistant, super strong fibres, for use in Adnihilo clothes and armor. Since sunlight is often hard to come by on Abbadon, Abbadon plant life has adapted to feed on the geo-thermal energy so abundent on Abbadon. Underground caverns often suppport massive subterainian forests and eco systums abounding in fantastic life forms, most of which can produce bio-lumnessence. Abbadon posseses many carnivorus plants,and various other dangerous plants. Abbadon animal life:many of the aniaml species of Abbadon have also died off, leaving only the toughest, meanest cretures behind. Abbadon has herd animals similer to a rhino/cow, which are used for food. Abbadon is home to many predators. Abbadon even has creatures that live in the lava streams and vats commen across Abbadon. These creatures feed on heat and minerals. Abbadon has few avaian species, but is home to several flying species composed of light tissue and gas. Abbadons defenses. Abbadon is a super stronghold. At the height of its power its defenses were almost inpermiable, they had had millenia to prepare. It took years, and the alliance of four races lost fleets ships before finaly shattering the last layer of defense. The Adnihilo home system was protected by several layers of satilites. The first layer surrounded the outer edge of the Adnihilo system. Then, another layer before the middle planets, another after, and another layer around the inner planets. The final layer orbited Abbadon itself. Five layers of powerfull satilites. Each sattilite came with the works. Adnihilo disrupters, energy turrets, obliterater beams, Adnihilo gravity wave arrays, point defense turrets, and launching tubes for various bombs. All the satilites had over lapping shield emmiters, and meters of Adnihilo armor.(hardened crystal Naquida, dispersion woven Trinium,and high strength bonded Carbon weave)the satilites were also equiped with stealth pierceing sensors, gravitic disturbance detectors, longrange subspace scanners, ionic jamming technology, and hyperdamping arrays. Abbadon itself is also well protected. Besides the orbiting satilites, it has ground defense installations, and all its citys, strongholds and falcilities have shield generators,and the planet itself was protected by a massive shield, powerd by several dozen subspace capaciters.(also called subspace taps) and geo-thermal energy. Besides the force fields, Abbadon is also protected by hyper dampers and an e.m shield. Abaadons star, Shemesh, is protected also, buy two dozen sattilites, in case star destroying weapons were used against them. The Adnihilo also had a garrison of two million Adnihilo level three soldiers, 20,000 level four soldiers,1000 level five soldiers and 10 million secandary slave warriors. They are working around the clock to rebuild their defenses. The alliance of four races did not destroy all of the Adnihilo home system defenses, as they did not wish to expend the resources. They went rite for Abbadon. Shemshes(the star)sattilites and several unmanned outposts still remain. To see more Adnihilo planets click:Places:Adnihilo Gormagon 14:35, May 2, 2011 (UTC)